


Straight for the Knife | Alana Bloom (FANVIDEO)

by rhosgotskulled



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Video, edits, nbc hannibal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom is SO much more than the love triangle plot she had in season 2, but I heard this song and it really reminded me of her relationship with Hannibal, and also Will's. <br/>I really hope you like it and if did Alana some justice. I really hope she makes it into season 3!<br/>I own nothing. <br/>Song: Straight for the Knife by Sia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight for the Knife | Alana Bloom (FANVIDEO)

FANVIDEO LINK HERE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsu3-iiEKwk&list=UUY0OABMBh5VJ8HxIFseDGhA


End file.
